Prince of
by PuresaPoison
Summary: AU of Percy Jackson. What if Percy Jackson was born and raised in the ocean? with his father? sorry if i dont uplaod very often. I just never feel like it ya no? I dont own Percy Jackson. Oh and I am so happy that Lee won American IDOL!
1. Intro

Hey. This is an AU of Percy Jackson and The Olympians. This is just the begging so the plot of the story is in the other Ch. It's just the Au in my version of PJO

There are two Princess on Mt. Olympus that shall be honord, and respected.

See, The Gods aren't stupid. Well, most of them anyway. The gods must respect the Prince of the dead. But honor the Prince of the Sea. Zeus might be the most powerful of the Big three, but is the dumbest for raising a child.

You see, Poseidon and Hades both broke the promise for not having anymore children. Because they are too powerful. Zeus also broke the promise, but he left his daughter in Camp Half Blood. While the Price of the Dead remained in the Underworld. And The Prince of the Sea stayed with his father in his palace.

Thalia - daughter of Zues - never met her father, but she knows who he is and what she is. She has been at Camp Half Blood since she was bron. Thalia still doesn't know about Kronos. Or that she has two cousins on Olympus. But soon, that will change.

Nico Di-Angelo - Son of Hades - lived with his father since he was three. A Sayter was secretly sent to get him and bring him to Chiron. Then, Chiron sent him to Hades (A/N his father, not the other place. Well, in a way yes but lets get back to the story). Hades ordered this operation after seeing how powerful Nico was. Nico knows about Thalia but not Kronos.

But Percy Jackson - Proud son of Poseidon - lived with him since the first day he was born. Percy lived in the Palace and controlled the Sea. When he was angry, a tsunami would destroy anything in its path. He would control a Hurricane when he was bored, or when he just felt like it. Percy was untamed, unpredictable. Just like the sea. But Percy knew everything from Thalia to Kronos. And even the prophesy.


	2. The real prince

I can't stay calm, I can't go to sleep. As the Prince of the sea, I should be used to the untaimness of untaimness of the ocean. Well, WRONG. I have so much pressure and responsiblity of being a prince. I get honord for doing nothing. I get that I might be a child of the prophesy, but still, I didn't do anything yet!

Yes, I'm a 'hearthobe'. Yes I'm best friends with Apollo and Nico. And yes I can give Ares a run for his money. But still! Nico and I can never hangout like normal 14 and 12 year old freakin guys! We can never laugh at stupid guy jokes and stuff like that - cause we're being watched man! -.

I can't tell you how many girlfriends I've had. Aphrodite keeps setting me up with girls with big heads. Ok, I have to act all high and mighty and stuff but really? I have to be sifisticated, and honor the code of 'Chivary' and crap like that.

I even have my own little crown and a throne next to my father! Ya *sarcasm*. Oh yeah, I'm not allowed to be sarcastic, I can but you can't make it, um, ovious ( which to me, is the whole point of being sarcastic ). That's really hard for me. I always have to pretend that everythings ok. But I'm not Ok, I am going to break very soo. The only way to express myself is through the ocean. Ok, I know that making a Hurracane is a big deal, but not when you've been doing it for 10 years! And those stupid mortals have no reason to get killed for losing your iPod! I don't think my life can get any more boring than it is right now. I know that I have to meet Thalia soon. And I mean soon.

" Percy my boy, why are you awake?"

I guess my father couldn't sleep either.

"Oh you know, just thirsty." I walked to the frige and got blue coke (A/N btw there used to be blue coke, or Mt Dew). I don't know why but I like blue. My father said that my mother also likes blue. I never really met her yet. Well, she gave birth to me but I don't have any memory of her. Only being held in her arms. Being warm and safe in her arms, like everything is going to be Ok.

"Tell me the truth son, it's about living here isn't it." My father was smiling so I guess he understood.

" Yeah I gess, I mean I never get to have fun, I don't have many friends here." That was sort of a lie, the whole friends thing. Everyone wanted to be my friend.

"Really?" My father look amused.

"Because it seems that the entire sea wants to be your friend. You know the American saying, There's many fish in the sea." (Ha Ha funny right? Not)

"Their not really...I mean. Their not really my true friends. Nico and I can't hang out like normal teenage guys without being watched."

I can't belive I said that - even though it felt awesome! -

# 1 rule of being a prince - well a prince at my age, Nico doesn't have any responsiblilties so he doesn't have to do anything -, don't let anyone know how you feel. Always put on a fake smile and say," Hey everybody! I don't need a life! It's not like I'm a teenager with hormones and other wierd guy stuff! (A/N I aint a guy. And I'm happy about it!)

"It's Ok Perseus. You and Nico leave tomorrow for camp." I can't belive it! I'm leaving! YES! I did what came instictauly.

"Thank you father!" I got up from my chair and hugged him. I never hugged my father before. Uh Oh. I quickly pulled away and hung my head in disaproval to myself. Rule # 2, respect people ( yes Gods too ), that means no hugging and invation of personal space. And that means no popping peoples personal bubbles.

My father started chuckling so I looked up, my father had a wide grin on his face. I was extramly happy.

"Thank you father." I said in a much more prince-y matter. I turned to walk away but he stopped me.

"But remember young Perseus Jackson. This is a mission, not a joke. Don't take advantage of any one. And don't forget what's important. Listen to your heart."


	3. Prince of the dead

"Annabeth wake up!"

"What When Why Who Where!? UGH!" I was so scared I fell out of my bunk. I heard laughter coming from above me. That laugh could only belong to one person. "Thalia! I'm gonna kick your-"

"Can it bird brain! Ha, are you alright Annabeth?"

"No, I just LOVE waking up with a face plant to the dirty floor of the Athena cabin!" I got up and dusted myself off.

"Annabeth are you ok? You seem so stressed."

"I'm fine Thals."

I sighed. The truth is that I had another dream of this boy who was battling a Minotaur, Cyclops, and the three furies. He was focused on killing the Minotaur. He killed two of the three furies, and the Cyclops was on the floor crying for his mommy. Then, the boy looked up at me, and my eyes met his. They were the most intense green eyes I have ever seen. They were shocking, and they had a big resemblance to the color of the ocean.

All of a sudden, he lost his concentration and the fury killed him. Then I woke up to a certain daughter of Zeus.

"Fine Annabeth, just get ready, Chiron wants to see us in the big house as soon as possible."

Thalia was probably my best friend at Camp. I lived there year round with her and this other boy Luke. He ran away from camp too. I can never forgive him, he always resented his father. Then one day, he was gone. But I really didn't care what happened to him. He broke his promise and I hate when people do that. Almost as much as I hate not knowing about stuff. Hey, I'm a daughter of Athena for crying out loud! That should be obvious!

I changed into my camp half blood t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. I ran to the Big house and found Thalia yelling at a son of Apollo. Thalia never really liked guys after the whole Luke problem. She said that men are stupid and never mean anything they say, and never to trust them. I started to believe her, but I wanted to see if there was such thing as, "the one." The Aphrodite girls keep telling me that there is. But I think they smelled too much perfume to think clearly.

"Hey Anna!" Thalia smirked at me. She always had a cocky smirk after winning something, I guess she won the fight she had with that kid from Apollo. She always smirked like that because she was the best swordsman at camp. No one can beat her, and seeing her skills, no one will.

"Hello girls! Hurry we don't have much time." Chiron said while leading us inside the house. Wait, enough time for what?

"What's wrong Chiron?" I asked once we were inside.

"Well you see-"

"Are the heroes hear yet?"

"No Mr. D" Chiron called back to a nervous looking Mr. D."

"Chiron! What's going on? And why is Mr. D so-"

I didn't finish my sentence. Chiron sprinted out the door. Well that was rude. I looked at Thalia who just shrugged. We followed Chiron to the woods. The whole camp was there staring at a boy. I kept hearing, "Did you see that? He just walked out of the shadows! I mean strait out of the shadows!" I was amazed. The Chiron announced.

" All hail, Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades, Prince of the dead."


	4. You turn the Ocena turns

I finally updated and I am pretty proud of myself! And I'm watchin GLEE!

Percy Jackson POV

Nico and I decided that we should make an entrance to camp. So we decided that Nico will show up first, and then I would come later. That would so freak them out! No one but Mr. D and Chiron know that we exist. But someone started a rumor. I don't know who or why. It's about a dashing prince *cough cough me cough* who is lost at sea. And that one day, we will save the world.

Okay, I know way too much about me for the whole average hero thing. Alike when I'm going to die, I even know that last second, it's-

"Perseus?" I heard my father say. "Are you packed and ready?"

I just nodded my head. It's not that I'm nervous or anything, you might think that I'm crazy for thinking this but I'm not really afraid to die. I don't know why, but I guess the only thing that I cared about was the beach (Well Ocean). And I heard that the underworld had a beach too. Well for heroes anyway. I've been to the underworld before, to visit Nico and to get Uncle Zeus's master bolt (but it turned out Ares and this weird blonde-y guy took it).

"Are you Okay son?" Don't you just love how he either calls me son or Perseus? Not even Percy? Ha… I don't.

"Yeah just tired." I lied. I had another nightmare last night. The same that I had last week. It was about this girl. She had blonde gorgeous curly hair, and grey eyes. Grey eyes that held sadness, helplessness, and worst of all, pain. She was fighting Kronos, and he was winning.

Every time I would have this dream, I would feel pain and stress, and panic. This was weird because I bathed in the River Styx when I was a few months old. But I felt hopeless watching her suffer. When she looked at me she lost focus and Kronos killed her. My friend Apollo (yes the God, who do you think I get all the advice from?) told me dreams can mean something for a demigod, and it's never as it seems. So I have to believe him.

"Son, I know you're not tired, the way the waves respond to you when you sleep tells me otherwise." He was right; I had this crown that I am not allowed to take off. It has little Emeralds on it, with gold surrounding it. But the deal with the crown is that it responds to the ocean and my feelings. Like when I am feeling peaceful and relaxed, the ocean is a little calmer. And when I'm not clam, well I think you know where I getting with this.

My father continued "You turn, the tidal waves turn. In today's terms, you freak out, the ocean freaks out." I chuckled at my father's attempt of trying to act like, well, a dad. FAIL. But it's the thought that counts.

"Now tell me what's really going on." Gods, can he ever leave me alone?

"Nothing, now I need to go, bye." And with that, I left. I got to the surface and decided to walk to camp. I needed some time to think.

Annabeth POV

*8*

Whoa, Hail the Prince of the dead? The only thing that can be bigger than Hades is Poseidon. (then Zeus, duh) I bowed to the Prince. He wore black jeans, a black shirt, and black Jordan high tops? He had a black crown that sort of blended in with his black hair. But the flame design made it stand out brilliantly. He had pale skin, like really pale. Edward Cullen and/or Justin Beiber white (ha take that sukas). He looked mature but still had that childish gleam in his eyes, he looked amused. Then his face changed to an immature twelve year old kid so I was the first to stand from my bow.

'Prince' Nico turned to Chiron and said, "He will be here later. He's walking." He said, amusement still in his eyes like he was remembering something that was funny. Wait, who was walking?

"Alright you highness." Chiron chuckled. Okay now I feel like I'm missing something.

Nico smiled again, but then his smile faded when he saw me. He looked at my hair and then my eyes. Then he shock his head like. "Well that's rude." I mumbled to myself.

*8*

I had the nightmare again so I went to the beach. I always felt safe near the Ocean. I felt like I was free to think up the most random and crazy thing there. Which was strange for a daughter of Athena. I'm guessing you all know about the tension between Athena and Poseidon. You know, how the hate each other BLAH BLAH BLAH. Yeah, that one.

So I just sat there staring at the moon and the stars, looking at all the different constellations of different heroes that saved people and even the world. I knew all of the constellations, and would be happy to teach anyone who would bother to care about them as much as I do. But I like being an Architect more. I wouldn't really want to be an Astronomer or worse, a teacher.

My eyes took a break of looking at the skies and I just laid there. Listening to the wave's crash to shore. Finally, I opened my eyes and sat up to stretch. But when I looked to the horizon of the beach, I saw a figure. It kept advancing to shore, so it must be a half-blood.

"C-CH-CHIRON!" I managed to choke/squeak out. But no one came.

"CHIRON!" I yelled. Clearly getting mad that no one even looked out their window to see an idiotic daughter of Athena about to lose her head.

"Annabeth! What are y-"Chiron started, he stopped and stared with excitement? While the rest of the camp (that I woke up after screaming at 3 am) and I stared in awe.

My jaw went slack, and as far as I could tell, almost every girl's jaws went slack. We were gaping at him, and I could also make out some guys doing the same thing, eww. But this kid was gorgeous! Hot, se-never mind. He was casually walking to shore. He was walking on the water and for some reason, my brain took a while to process what that meant. But he didn't really look happy, sad, or excited. He just looked… bored.


	5. Smiles

_Hey awesome readers! OH MY GODS I never thought you guys would actually like my story so much, I felt like jumping up and down when I was trying to look for a new story to read and looked on someone's faves and saw mine! AHH! Thanx so much! And btw, imam girl! Lol! I don't believe you guys need to hear (well read) the normal "OH I'M SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE 'TIME' "so let me just tell you this… A branch almost knocked my head off to day! It was really windy!_

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians series because I wasn't so smart to write it._

Its official, I'm bored. I've been walking for the about five hours! I guess that's what happens when your palace is in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean. But I do have to admit, I took a ride of some dolphins on the way here. Which they were happy to help such a loved prince like yours truly. But I couldn't really care about the whole LOVED PRINCE thing. So whatever.

I kept walking until I saw land. When I got closer, I realized there was a camper standing there. And that camper was yelling about something. Then about 200 kids were on shore. I stepped onto land and I heard girls - that had way too much makeup on – giggling while looking at me. Typical.

I al so noticed a girl, around my age, curly hair, and what seemed like a dull blue eye color. But then I made my way through the pathway they seemed to form, and realized they were a stunning gray color. Like the color of a storm could, about to release its powerful wrath upon the restless sea. It was strangely intriguing. And it seemed like I've seen here before….

But I was pulled back to reality when I heard Chiron (I think it was his name, that's what my father told me) announce," All Hail Percy Jackson, Proud son of Sea God Poseidon, Prince of the Sea!"

UGH! Why the titles? I hate being 'announced wherever I got! 'ALL HAIL THIS THAT PROUD SON OF BLAH BLAH!' It gets pretty irritating you know! I just wish someone would see the real me. But I guess that wont be any time soon.

So, as many of you probably predicted, everyone bowed, even Nico – who was in the front right in between Chiron and that gray-eyed girl – Which I was pretty annoyed by. Which I knew Nico already knew I hated it when people bowed to me, so I looked at him and saw a smirk hidden behind his overgrown bangs. I needed to remember to beat him up for that later.

Once again, Chiron was the one who pulled me out of my self conscience rant thing in my head.

"Hello Prince," He smiled. I would have told him to call me Percy instead but that's another rule of being me. Don't correct people when they are addressing you. Which is very annoying, I bet none of you guys would like going around being called Prince instead of Percy. Unless if you had a really bad name…. then that would be fine.

"Hello Chiron," I faked a smile. I don't really smile. The last time I really smiled was when I was told I was leaving my stupid life under the sea. SO I guess I never really smiled because someone just made me smile, you know? Like if there was a certain person just looked at you and you smile JUST to smile, no strings attached. But I presume you don't know how that feels. Well, it makes you feel lonely and empty.

"Percy, this is Annabeth Chase, she will give you a tour of the camp grounds. But I believe it's still bed time, so Nico may show you to your room. Annabeth will meet you outside of your cabin in the morning to escort you to the pavilion for breakfast." Ok then, the girls name was Annabeth. That was a pretty name. I've heard Athena mention an Annabeth before. Quite a lot actually. I'll have to remember to ask who her parent was. Even though she did look like one of Athena's daughters.

"Yo Perce! What's up? What was with the entrance? Why did you keep staring at that Annabeth Chick?" Gods, Nico can talk.

"Hey Nico, I didn't make an entrance, I just wanted to think about stuff that has been drilled into my brain and just have some time to myself ya know? I wanted to take some time to debate things that are constantly making my life difficult." I knew if I gave him a deep, heart felt answer, he would have to ponder the answer like a brainless twelve year old he was. I also knew that he would totally forget half of what he said, he probably would only remember 'Hey Nico' to maybe just 'entrance'. So I clearly ignored the rest of the question because I already had enough things to think about, I really didn't need a girl in my life. The only thing he ever knew was that he was a prince and he got what he wanted. He didn't know half of what I knew. I knew too much for my own good anyway.

"No need to confuse me Percy," Nico chuckled. I really didn't feel like retaliating so I just 'fake' smiled and kept my eyes glued forward. If I could, I would have rested my eyes on the grass. Having to be locked up inside a palace most of your life, you don't really see grass. Maybe kelp and seaweed but not grass.

"So this is your cabin, I know it's not much but, you know…." Nico started enthusiastic but then his facial expression ended up disgusted. This sort of made me a little irritated.

"No it's fine Nico, I like it." I said. I was taught to appreciate what you got. And I think someone has to tell him that too. But whatever. He was still an awesome cousin that was all emo and stuff. Which I would have wanted it any other way.

"Night Percy, or should I say, Proud son of the Sea God Po-"He didn't get to finish because I kicked him in the shin. He crumpled to the floor but didn't cry out. Probably because it was 3:45 AM, or maybe out of pride. But wee all know who is stronger *cough* me *cough*. And just like that, we ended up having a wrestling match in my cabin. Finally, around 4:00 I pinned him to the ground until he had to tap out. Perhaps that was the most fun I had in a long time. But then I smiled in victory, which sort of felt empty. I always have those empty smiles. But I'm just going to forget about smiling now.

"Um Percy?"

"What Nico?"

"Remember Annabeth?" Well of coarse I remember her! Didn't I just see her?

"Yeah…" I didn't really understand where he was going with this.

"Isn't she from your dream?"


	6. My Crown

_Listening to Bohemian Rhapsody by queen! And freaking out cause I have a solo on wed. And Thurs. On a song called at last! AHH!!_

Annabeth POV

That night I dreamt of him. Yes HIM as in the guy I don't know about dyeing and feeling really bad about. Yes, that one. But this time I felt even more connected to the one who I was dreaming about. Which made me feel even worse. Oh well, time to go meet Percy. To tell you the truth, I was actually excited to go meet him properly! Wait…. Gods, now I'm sounding like one of the Aphrodite girls! And I don't want to be like one of em! Anyway, I think we could become friends, no more. I already have one friend of the Big Three, Imagine two? I would want Nico to be my friend but he sort of freaks me out. Maybe because his father is Hades or maybe cause he always has a spider belt on. Yeah, I think it's the second one.

Anyway, I was on my way out the door when Malcolm interrupted me and said, "Going to meet up with your boyfriend?" BOY WHAT?

"What are you talking about?" I said this calmly, I'm not about to get embarrassed by this stupid comment, it would hurt my pride. And that would be bad.

"Oh everyone in camp saw what happened with you two!" Ok, now I'm lost! What was he talking about?

"Umm….I don't know what your concurring." I stated blankly. But Malcolm just chuckled. He was chuckling at me, ME! That was like a challenge. I strode up to him and stood face to face with him. He sort of looked shocked that I was acting like this. So that right there made me smirk.

"Now. Tell. Me" I pronounced every syllable with venom dripping from my voice. I wasn't really mad but I liked telling people not to challenge a daughter of Athena, especially one like me. But I also found it funny how they coward under my rage. Ha, this is why I would be perfect at bossing people around at a construction site for new buildings that I've structured. I have a lot of blue prints. But I would recommend me building monuments for Athena on Mt. Olympus instead of Central park.

"Don't you remember? You two were staring at each other for who knows how long!" He added quickly, then –the coward he is- ran out of the cabin. I just stood there. With an irritated look on my face. Percy and I did not stare at each other like that! I was merely making an observation of the PRINCE! I'm sorry for not knowing that there was a Prince of my Moms nemesis!

It wasn't like I was staring at his dark, glossy hair, not the hair that usually has gel in it and other unknown gunk smeared in it. And his stunning eyes, so green that they could be emeralds, just like the sea itself. His crown was placed neatly around his head and over his bangs. The green waves outlined by gold lining, and blue shading around the waves making it look like mist coming from the crashes on the rocky shore. The perfect emeralds that match his eye color and the color of the sea, lining up in a strain line with gaps in between them going around his crown elegantly.

Then his perfect light pink lips, which were parted slightly letting air through to breath. Be was lightly panting like if he was walking from a distance (which he was, you know, walking on water). His chest moving slowly up and down in a rhythmic matter, never slowing down or speeding up. His muscles perfectly-

I hadn't noticed that I was daydreaming until I was standing in front of Percy's door. I gulped down, and took a deep breath. I slowly held up my hand and knocked. He answered the door shortly after. I released a breath I hadn't realized I have been holding. Huh, that's odd. I never act like this. Oh well…. hear goes…..

*Percy POV*

I finished taking a shower and put on my camp Half-Blood T-Shirt that I got before I left my home. Pair of jeans, a new pair of black converse, and of course my stupid crown. My dad made me promise that I would wear it. But I still didn't like it. It had to do with something about the ocean currents. Here is a brief explanation.

My eye color is the same as the ocean and the emeralds of my crown. Well, see my crown doesn't have emeralds; they just look like emeralds because that's how the color of the sea looks today. And my eyes react to the ocean too, so all three things are the same, so what I feel, portrays to the ocean and my crown. My crown (built by Hephaestus himself) controls the ocean for me, I'm feeling mad, crown responds, ocean responds, my eyes responds. Hephaestus told me that if I get really mad, like furious then the gems would turn black, and the ocean would turn black (because the clouds would brew and make the ocean look black, or blackish) , and my eyes would turn dark. Not black, but really dark. Like a deep blue but it wouldn't be pretty. And if I don't wear my crown, them the ocean doesn't have anything to respond to.

But I take off my crown at night to sleep. So that's one reason the ocean gets so weird at night. But for some reason, at night, the waves control me. Well they don't really but it really feels like it. And at night I don't need the crown to keep the ocean from drowning Florida or the Middle East because Artemis uses the moon. If I take it off, then my father would get really mad for being disobedient. And he would have to take control of the ocean. The only reason I have that power is because he has a lot of things to deal with already, and thought it would be the right thing to do as Prince of the Sea.

And the crown only responds as I act toward my feelings as a prince, which means if I keep everything inside, nothing would happen. SO the ocean would be calm. But if I start screaming and letting everything out, then that would be bad. For my dad's reputation and for the population of Hawaii and the Galapagos Islands. So that's another reason of my 'no showing pissed emotion' policy.

Ok, so that wasn't really brief but oh well. Now you know some of the responsibility I have to deal with.

Suddenly I heard someone nock at the door, Oh! It's Annabeth! Yes, ok…. hear we go…..

I opened the door and saw the most beautiful girl ever, and I met Aphrodite and everything! I sure hope Aphrodite doesn't read minds, if she does, I'd end up a hamster or something, I don't really remember things people tell me. I don't know, it's just something that was always a problem. I never did what anyone told me to. I guess it's the lack of motherly interaction.

But like I was saying, her hair was golden, almost as bright as the sun itself. It was curled beautifully, and was tied up in a messy pony tail. Some strands of hair escaped her hair tie and hung loosely in front of her shining gray eyes. Her lips were a really light shade of pink which indicated that she didn't were makeup so it was all natural. So in my opinion, I don't like the girls that take an hour in the bathroom put all those chemicals on the face. Or that poison in there hair that pollutes the air and the can will end up in the ocean and might kill another animal. Which always puts me in a bad mood but I can't tell anyone! So just keep killing my friend's people! See if I care! (Sarcasm, please not the sarcasm.)

"Hey Annabeth," I breathed out, whoa, did we just have on of those cliché 'moments' that the guy sees the girl and he doesn't know he was holding his breath? And then he lets out a sigh and then things get awkward? Well, I think we're going to have so much fun today now wont we! (Sarcasm, please the sarcasm)


	7. Awkward

"Hello Annabeth," Percy said formally to me.

"Hey Percy," I couldn't help being informal. I didn't really think you needed big manners to get through life. So I just smiled at him to be friendly and he returned it with a quick smile, he turned away to look strait ahead. He straitened his back and kept his eyes locked on the path. Suddenly, I felt really awkward. I cleared my throat and asked, "So, do you like camp so far?" Wow, that was the best I could come up with.

"Yeah, it's really big," He didn't even bother looking over at me. And as you can tell I got pretty annoyed. "Ok, that's good," AWKWARD again! "Oh, there's Thalia! She's my best friend and I don't believe you've met yet." His eyes shifted from the path to Thalia.

"She's my cousin," was all he said. Ok, back to awkward. I acted quickly and waved to Thalia to come over. She jogged over to us and smiled. "Hey Anna! Oh, hey Percy! Is it really true that we're cousins?"

"Yes, but technically we aren't blood related; Gods don't really have "blood" exactly but they're still brothers." Wow, that was the longest sentence he said so far. But he had the same expression as before . . . serious.

"Hey Percy, did you know that Thalia is the best swordsman in camp?" Sorry, but years of bragging about Thalia finally came back to haunt me, and Percy for that matter.

"Oh Annabeth stop it!" Thalia said, with a really fake sounding modest tone. Percy didn't really look amused, he just looked the same. That same impassive look on his face, it was getting really annoying, and I think I would like seeing a prince getting beaten up by Thalia.

"Why don't you guys battle? You know, for fun?" Brilliant idea Annabeth, this is gonna be fun.

"Ok, let's battle Percy. Just to inform you, I can beat up anyone in this camp. I've been in a lot of battles before so I'll go easy on you." She said with a smirk. On second thought, I rather see a new camper beat up this big shot.

"Don't bother Thalia, I don't need your sympathy," Percy said matter-of-factly.

"OOOOHHH!" Ok, now there was a crowd forming at the arena. Now I was getting excited. I sat up in the stands and Nico sat next to me. I saw Percy getting a pen out, a PEN! He didn't even have armor on. I could see Thalia getting her armor on. But then she took a quick glance at Percy and she hastily removed her armor. She would never want to win at a disadvantage. But she still had her shield, which wasn't really surprising.

"That's Riptide," oh, I almost forgot that Nico was next to me. But what was he talking about?

"Come again?"

That's Riptide, Percy's sword." Just as he said that, l looked of at Percy and his pen turned into a bronze sword. I slowly breathed out, it was an amazing site. I never thought they made a pen a sword. It was different then Thalia's shield. When she presses that button, she usually uses force and aggression. But when Percy uncapped his pen, it was in one swift motion. He had such grace and intensity; he had great posture in the way he took defensive stance.

"Percy knew how to fight before he knew how to walk," Nico said this, but it wasn't bragging, he had a sad look on his face. I didn't understand why. But I really didn't want to feel sorry for a prince so I just ignored the last part.

Chiron was even there, and so was Grover. Chiron sold the crowd to quit down and announced the rules," The first camper to draw blood wins; please don't try to kill each other. I don't want to tell one of the big three's that there child has been killed by their cousin. Ready, set, Fight!"

The crowd was chanting for their favorite camper, it was pretty balanced out. Most of the girls were chanting for mister big shot while the rest of us were on Thalia's side.

Thalia had this aggressive look on her face, while Percy was calm, and focused. Thalia was the first to attack, she was fearless and very hostile, but Percy just simply dodged the shot and elbowed the small of her back with great accuracy, even if he wasn't even looking. She landed on the floor with a loud thud and dust went flying everywhere. Percy was still standing in the same spot, his back turned to her. He was standing still with a calm look on his face, his eyes were closed, and it seemed he was listening to something. The crowd was shocked, all you could hear was Thalia's heavy breathing. I was at the edge of my seat. Nico was just watching sadly.

Thalia wrathfully stood up, her eyes were story, and she took a step closer. Percy's eyes shot open and he suddenly wheeled around and kicked her in the ribcage. I heard her breath left with a great whoosh. I held my breath. Percy calmly bent down and looked at her. Then gently sliced her arm and she started bleeding lightly. He got up and calmly walked away.

"He let her off the hook easily, that was the easiest fight he ever had. He barley even tried." Nico looked sort of ashamed of something but I didn't know what, or why. Nico stood up and followed Percy out the doors. The crowd was shocked; they slowly started to part away. I unhurriedly walked toward Thalia, I helped her up. She was breathing profoundly. Percy must have hit her hard.

"It felt like someone hit me with a boulder!" She managed to choke out. I never saw Thalia this tired. I suddenly felt mad towards Percy. How dare he hit Thalia so hard! His own cousin! After she managed to get herself balanced, I went to go look for Percy, where ever he was. I walked out and found him on a bench outside the arena. He looked depressed; Nico was talking to him comfortably. I bet Percy has sad because he couldn't make an even bigger shot of himself. I started to make my way to him when I noticed his crown. It wasn't green anymore. The Emeralds weren't Emeralds after all. They were a gloomy shade of blue.

I quickly snapped out of it, this prince isn't getting any sympathy from me, he was just going to get a hard time.

*AN*

Sorry this chapter was so short. I just needed it for the next chapter. Thanks for the Reviews!


	8. Guilty eyes

_Hey! Watching Wizard of Waverly Place and I had an inspiration after I finished the other chapter. And I'm in a really good mood today because Mr. Jacobs (a Holocaust survivor) gave me a hug today! YAY!_

Annabeth POV

Ok, what would you do if you had to give a tour around a camp to a rich snob prince? I don't want to sound insensitive but seriously! He grew up in a palace, in the sea; he was around the Gods for Gods sake! (No pun intended). I'm a daughter of Athena, so I shouldn't even want to be friends with him. But for some reason, I still want to be friends, he's just going to have to work for my friendship.

"So, here's the volley ball court," I smiled while pointing it out, I looked over at Percy and he just had An impassive look on his face. I just rolled my eyes and sighed.

"And here is where we eat. And there is your table, if you need anything just come and ask me. Ok?" See, I was being sincere. Percy just answered with a nod and said thank you and smiled at me. I could see that he really wasn't happy. His smile was convincing but his eyes told a different story.

I walked to my table. I was pretty annoyed with that prince. He should really learn his manners. Malcolm sat next to me and he followed where I was looking. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

"Wait till mom finds out that you and the prince had a moment on the beach," That comment immediately snapped me out of my aggravated trance and glared at him. I can't believe he thought that he really thought that I would like him.

"I can't believe you actually think that I like that brat," I looked down, but I was still angry at Percy and Malcolm. "Whatever you say Annabeth!" He sighed.

"Are you serious? He is a jerk, he thinks he's amazing. He barley says thank you and doesn't even mean it!" Now I was furious. "Whoa, what are you talking about? You don't even know him. What's up Annabeth? Why are you making these assumptions without knowing this kid? Really Annabeth, what's going on?" Wow, was this kid really messing with my mind?

I really didn't want to talk about this so I just got up and left, I wasn't really hungry anyway. I walked out of the pavilion and to the beach to clear my mind. There I sat down on the sand and just looked out to the sea. I heard the sand lightly shifting and I quickly turned around. I was shocked when I saw Percy behind me. I barley even heard him coming. I wonder why he was here. But I could really not care less.

"Hello Prince," I didn't really care if he heard the anger in my voice.

"Hello Annabeth," He sighed. He took a seat next to me and he sighed.

"Look Annabeth, I don't know what I did but I'm sorry. If I insulted you in anyway then I'm regretful." Wow, what was with his big words? "Why are you so formal with me Percy? Why don't you let anyone in on what you're thinking?" That was the only thing I could ask. He was treating me like I wasn't important enough to get a little emotion.

Percy didn't answer; he just gazed at the sea. After a long silence, he turned to stare at me. His green eyes looked wise, like he saw everything imaginable. Like he saw the way the sun looked when it set into the sea. (Which we all know that Apollo didn't really set it under the sea, I mean come on!) But it looked like he didn't enjoy anything. His eyes were wise but empty. His eyes were beautiful but lifeless, like he was alone, no one to talk to. I felt a pang of guiltiness.

"I never had a childhood. All I ever did was train, control the sea, never have fun. I grew used to it after time. I never met my mother. I never even smiled. My father taught me to respect everything and everyone. I don't have room for mistakes in my life. Even if it may end short. I'm not afraid to die, maybe because I don't have anything to hang onto. I have no one to love but the sea. And the sea would be safe with or without me. I only have one purpose in this world. How cruel this world maybe, I still have a responsibility. I don't have any friends but Nico, and if I die, I can still see him in the underworld. I'm not the average demigod. I never even watched TV before. I'm . . . empty." I could see Percy in the verge of tears.

I found myself spilling tears from my eyes too. They were lightly streaming down my cheeks. Percy's gaze finally set on the sea for a second. Then with a sigh, he stood up and made his way to his cabin. But before he left he said," I hope we finally see eye to eye. I never spilled how I felt to anyone before, and there's something about you that I feel I can trust. Bye Annabeth." With that, he left me with a heavy heart. Now I really felt bad. I stood up and walked to my cabin.

I sat down on my bunk and just thought. He let me into his mind. He made me cry, I never cry. He changed me. And it wasn't even lunch yet. I shifted my gaze from my hands to my Yankees cap. I made a quick decision and stood up. I grabbed my cap and stalked for the door.


	9. Feeling Good

Hey Percy Peeps! There's a robber around my neighborhood so I have a bat next to me. I don't own anything. Read on!

*Annabeth POV*

I put on my Yankees cap and made my way to Percy's cabin. I just felt like I had to see him again. I didn't know why, but he was intriguing to me. I went to his window and peeked in. He was just lying on his bed. Eyes closed, arms over his face, one knee was bent while the other was lying strait. He looked calm; he still had on his crown for some reason. I could see his chest rising slowly, and then falling down again. It was a repetitive motion. I turned around to look at the ocean; the waves were in sync with his breathing.

All of a sudden his breathing stopped, and the waves sort of stood still. Not exactly still, but it calmed down dramatically. Percy raised his head and looked strait at the window. I could feel his eyes burning into mine. I quickly ducked down. He couldn't have seen me could he? I checked if I still had my cap on, it was still sitting on my head. Could he sense my presence?

I stole another glance at the window, he was striding toward it. He opened the window slightly and walked away. That was odd. I made a quick decision to sneak into his cabin. I slowly opened his window more and slipped inside. Once I was safely on the ground, I closed the window slightly. The Stoll brothers and I would sneak into the Big House and spy on Chiron. It wasn't really fun, but I had nothing better to do.

I gasped at the sight, Percy was sitting on a piano stool, but it wasn't a regular black piano. It was dark blue; the regular ivory keys were replaced with crystal. The black keys were the same dark blue as the piano. The stool was also blue, but it wasn't glossy like the piano was.

Percy was just sitting there looking at the piano. It seemed like he wasn't debating over something in his mind. Finally, after an agonizing silence, he cleared throat. He placed his hands lightly on the keys. The he swiftly started playing. The tune felt familiar. Then he started sing:

Birds flying high  
You know how I feel  
Sun in the sky  
You know how I feel  
Breeze driftin' on by  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me..  
And I'm feeling good

Fish in the sea  
You know how I feel  
River running free  
You know how I feel  
Blossom in the trees  
You know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me...  
And I'm feeling good

Dragonfly out in the sun  
You know what I mean, don't you know  
Butterflies all out having fun  
You know what I mean  
Sleep in peace  
When, the this day is done  
And this old world  
Is a new world  
And a bold world  
For me...

Stars when you shine  
You know how I feel  
Scent of the pine  
You know how I feel  
yeah, freedom is mine  
When you know how I feel  
It's a new dawn  
It's a new day  
It's a new life  
For me...

yeah, ooh  
Oh, ooh...

Oooh, ooh..Free, free loving you...  
Oooh, oooh  
Feeling good

I couldn't believe it, is voice was surprisingly angelic. He sang and played with such passion. I could have sworn that I felt his pain. This boy was confusing me. When he sang, my mind went blank. Percy turned again, he looked at me again. But this time, I couldn't move.

"You're the only one I let in, Annabeth." His voice was strong and powerful, but I couldn't help but feel he was holding something else back. I took of my cap, no need to leave it on when the pray spots the stalker. Weird metaphor but true.

"Is there anything else you need to talk about Percy?" I knew he wasn't telling me everything. But I wasn't satisfied with the information he told me. "No Annabeth, the rest is just . . . Nothing. Thank you Annabeth."

I smiled at him," Does this mean were friends now Percy?" I had an amused tone in my voice. "Whatever you Annabeth." He smiled back at me, but there it was again. His eyes . . . Empty. Well, I'm not going to let that slide. But for now, I'm just happy we're on the same page.

*8*

*Percy POD*

Chiron wanted to see me, Nico, and Thalia. I hope Thalia wasn't still mad at me. I didn't kill her. But I guess it wasn't a far fight. I was born to be a warrior. And I was dipped in the Styx when I was a few months old. I didn't know what came over me though, Annabeth was something special. I felt different around her. Something that I never felt before, I'm not smart enough to figure it out so I'll just enjoy it while I can.

I didn't want to leave Annabeth but I couldn't disobey Chiron, or any adult in that manner. Yeah you've guessed it, another rule in the, "HOW TO BE PRINCE" manual. "You wanted to see us Chiron?" Thalia asked. I just stood there. Chiron looked at me with concerned eyes."Percy, should you tell us why you've come to camp?" I knew Chiron already knew, my father told him. I gulped down; this was going to be hard, or really easy. But I really didn't want to find out anytime soon.

"As many of you know, Kronos is rising, and there is a prophecy." I took a dramatic pause, but I was surprised to see so many shocked faces. Thalia looked stunned, while Nico also looked taken aback. I already knew that I knew to much. But I would have thought they knew that Kronos was going to rise again.

"Kronos is what?" Thalia finally broke the silence. "Thalia, one of the children of the Big Three will have to decide the fate of Olympus, the oldest. Once they turn 16 they must chose a side, and bring down Kronos. And as far as I know, you're the one of the prophecy." I finished. She looked even more surprised.

"But I thought you were older than me. How am I going to defeat something as big as Kronos when I couldn't even beat you?" I couldn't help but let a little chuckle escape my lips. "I'm only 14, Nico is 12, and you are 15. I'm sure you will find a way to save the world. But in the meantime, Artemis is coming." And with that, I left the room, but something caught my eye. I saw a shadow bye the window, and I felt that presence again. I guess Annabeth found out about the Prophecy.

"Percy, you can't be serious! How can Thalia save the world? And why is Artemis coming?" She pleaded. I just brushed past her. I didn't want to cause anymore pain for her. I walked to my cabin; I knew she was in the room with me when I played "Feeling Good" by MUSE before. That was exactly how I felt when I was with her. But I can't admit to myself that I love her. I just met her and I don't fall in love. And I can't take advantage of anyone. And I think invading her privet space would be taking advantage. Ugh, why did my male hormones show up in a time like this?


	10. Betrayed and the Betrayer

_**Hello! I'm going to Hershey on Friday with my orchestra, so I won't be able to update then. READ ON! And can you believe Logan Lerman is going to play D' Artagnan? THREE MUSKETEERS! **_

*Annabeth POV*

I never felt like this before, when I was with Percy I felt . . . different . . . differently good. I don't know. Wow, I never thought I would say something like THAT! Gods, I can't tell Grover or Thalia this. I didn't see Grover in a while because he was "saving the world", one tin can at a time. He was trying to find Pan and make people recycle. Oh Kay, back to the problem, PERCY. He made me feel special and junk. Which I'm a warrior, I don't get all touchy feely with people. I don't know (again, I hate saying that, even if it is only in my head) if this might just be a phase I'm going through. Yeah, that's it, just a phase. An annoying phase, one that includes a boy . . . a very attractive boy.

I don't think this is healthy, I totally forgot about Thalia's situation when I was too absorbed in thinking about the prince. How can she save the world? Defeat Kronos? I can't believe it. I'll have to remember talking to Thalia about this later, right now; the camp was getting ready for Artemis to arrive. To tell you the truth, I really didn't care why she was coming; all I wanted to do was talk to Percy. Get more info about saving the world, and deep down to just get to know Percy more.

Anyway, I grudgingly got up from my bed and made my way outside. The moment I stepped out, I spotted a certain son of Poseidon. I was also blinded with the surprising brightness of the sun; see what he does to me? He looked over to me, we locked eyes. I was paralyzed in my spot. Someone coughed next to me.

"Oh, so is that the famous demi-god prince I've heard so much about?" I quickly peeled my eyes away when I recognized that voice.

"Grover!" I almost talked him with my giant bear hug. Did I mention I didn't see him in a while?

"Whoa, crushing the skinny man goat! Seriously Annabeth, I . . . can't . . . breathe . . ." He chocked in between gasps.

"Sorry, how are you? Anything new? How's Juniper? Why are you here? *gasp* Did you get hurt-"Grover effectively shut me up my placing his rough hand on my mouth.

"Annabeth, calm down! I'm fine, and so is Juniper. I came because Pan died." Grover's voice started getting softer by the end of his explanation. Wait, Pan died? How can a God die? Grover, sort of reading my mind (not really, but he just knows what I might ask) said,

"To many people polluted the Earth, but he will always be here in spirit." Oh, that's sad, I gave a small sympathetic smile to him and patted his back.

"Come on, lets go meet mister royalty."

*Percy POV*

I saw Annabeth looking at me and I turned to meet her gaze. I was sort of stuck there looking like a total idiot/stalker just staring at her. She broke our gaze when she turned around. She crushed this other kid, well satyr, in a bone crushing hug. I could see he was struggling to breathe and she finally released him, then she became a total mote-mouth and attacked him with questions.

Later, she turned back to me and smiled. I raised one eyebrow in response. I was sort of curious of what she was doing. Then she grabbed that guy's hand and started walking over. I couldn't help but letting a pang feeling take place in my gut. Was I jealous? No way, me jealous? I'm supposed to be perfect. Nevertheless, she made her way over to me, still smiling. Gods, why do people smile so much, does it feel good to smile? But I couldn't help thinking that her smile was the loveliest thing I've ever seen, I almost felt like smiling, but I hid it. What if my smile was bad, or made me look like a dork? Oh gods, didn't I already say I didn't want to think about showing my happiness to the world?

"Hey Percy, this is one of my closest friends, Grover. Grover this is my new friend . . . Prince Percy Jackson." She hesitated before saying 'Prince' Percy Jackson. She looked uncomfortable saying it; pretty much as uncomfortable it is to me just being addressed as it. But the difference was, I knew how to hide it, I knew how to hide a lot of things.

"Hello Prince," Grover smiled, and then attempted to bow awkwardly. I was beginning to get even more uncomfortable by just standing there. I could see Annabeth trying not to laugh, I gave her an annoyed look. She busted out in a fit of laughter. I couldn't help but close my eyes and admire how beautiful that sounded to me. Luckily no one saw me, they were to busy laughing. I 'smiled' and said.

"Hello Grover," Very formal, like always, I guess it was sort of a habit now. Always saying HELLO when you first meet, shaking hands, ECT. He took my hand and shook it, while trying to catch his breath.

"Attention campers! Artemis shall be here soon, any minute now, so hurry and be respectful!" He said that last part directing it to the Stoll brothers. They just brushed it off and ran away. Thalia came running out of her cabin, she also crushed Grover. She said hi to all of us and started asking Grover questions. I didn't listen to any of it. I was to busy thinking and getting lost in the sea of my imagination. I already knew why Artemis was coming. She was recruiting more hunters, for her group and the war.

I had a feeling I knew how would join; Annabeth told me Thalia was the strongest female at camp. And that she hated the male specious. I'm not kidding, that's exactly what she called boys. That was sort of offensive to me but funny. She was the perfect hunter. Nico's sister is a hunter, she is also immortal, but we'll get to the details later.

Nico came rushing over to us next, he looked excited, and he didn't see Bianca -his sister- in a long time.

"Yo Perce, I can't believe it! Bianca's coming!" He might be a prince, but all princes have their weaknesses.

"Bianca!" He yelled, I turned around to find Artemis and her huntresses standing there, in all there glory. If I wasn't a prince, it would be intimidating. I must admit, Bianca did look amazing as a huntress, but no touchy rule applied to this too. Nico ran over to her and hugged her. I looked over to Annabeth and Thalia, Annabeth looked happy, and Thalia looked amazed, stunned, flabbergasted, all of the other really-big-words-that-are synonyms-for-the-word-amazed. I could tell she was intrigued by the powerful charisma of the Goddess.

"Hello again mighty Prince." She said. I calmly bowed, used to this. From the corner of my eye, I could see Annabeth immediately jolt to a bow. She looked nervous and in awe at the same time. But she was trying to act smoothly, I could sense her debating something in her head, her eyebrows were also creased in concentration. I thought it looked cute, AHH! CUTE? CUTE! As in C-U-T-E? When did I ever say that? Sure a hammer shark is cute but a girl? With creased eyebrows, is just not the normal Percy Jackson way.

"Hello Goddess Artemis." I rose from my bow.

"Oh come on Percy, you know I don't like titles, you of all people should know that. Right . . . PRINCE?" Well, nothing gets passed her. I guess you can say Artemis was sort of like a sister to me. Her brother Apollo is one of my best friends, she would sometimes be around us, and when I was younger, she would play with me. Or should I say 'train' with me that was my play time 'ALRIGHT PERCY, GO GRAB YOUR SWORD AND KILL ALL THESE MONSTERS FOR FUN, BUT TRY NOT TO GET KILLED IN THE PROCESS. AN EAIRLY RAISED WARRIOR IS A HAPPY WARRIOR! HAVE FUN!" I'm not joking, my trainer actually would say that.

"Fine, hey Artemis, Apollo told me to tell you not to punch him in the face again, it's his 'money maker'." I chuckled. Which that was true, once Artemis punched him in the face, he doesn't want his face getting rearranged by his sister.

"Well, tell Apollo to stop messing with me, wow, how many thousands of years have go by and he still doesn't get the message?" She replied with a smile. I laughed (as much as my laughs go, you guessed it, hollow),

"Come on, give him a break. You know he won't listen. I would try to tell him I was to young to drive the car across the sky, He didn't listen and we ended up driving through a cloud, and smashed some birds on the windshield. He just doesn't listen!" I explained, Artemis was laughing at this. I looked over the crowd; they looked shocked that I would talk to a god that way. Well, I can't talk to ALL the gods like this, just the really cool ones. Annabeth looked sort of annoyed at something. I wonder why, oh well.

"Artemis, are you going to tell every one why you are here?" I asked with my most formal/serious voice and face as I could manage. Artemis snapped back to earth and look at my, sympathetically of course. I always get those looks, from everyone, except from my father.

"Oh yes, I've come to ask Thalia Grace to join the hunters with me." Artemis announced. Thalia's eyes when wide after Artemis said that, Annabeth looked shocked, Nico looked like well, himself, happy just to be next to his sister. Chiron looked proud, and sort of sad. Grover looked taken aback, I just stood there, my eyes wondered to Bianca. We were best friends when we were young, before me and Nico were friends. She locked gazes with me, she smiled, she had a hopeful look on her face. I smiled back at her, she lost the look of hope and frowned, I rolled my eyes and turned to look back to Thalia.

"But wait, don't I have to turn 16 to defeat Kronos? My birthday's in two days! What would happen?" I sighed, she looked over to me, her eyes went wide with realization.

"I accept." She stated. I sighed again, was all this necessary? Annabeth looked at me, with hurt and shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered. No one else seemed to hear her. I mouthed the word SORRY and made my dramatic exit. Never looking back, that's what I was always told. 'Never look back, anything that's behind you is a mistake, it's nothing important, that's why you turned your back on it'. I sucked in a deep breath, I breathed out a little shakily, I felt like a back stabber towards Annabeth. But worst of all, I betrayed my heart.


	11. Regrets and the Regretful

*ANNABETH POV*

_May have some __**RATED PG 13**__ STUFF KIDS! You can skip the beginning if you don't like __**French kissing**__! And other stuff like that. _

I ran to Percy's cabin, determined to get my answer. Why did he keep this from me?

"Percy!" I held while busting into his cabin. Percy was sitting on his piano stool, just looking at the keys. He was breathing heavily, he closed his eyes, his breathing got faster.

"Percy look at me!" I demanded. He turned around quite calmly, which annoyed me even more. He slowly opened his eyes. They were dark green, not the usual calming green; his crown jewels were dark green too. I had a sense to look away. My eyes caught the attention of the sea; the waves were unnaturally angry looking. I turned to Percy again. That look, full of emptiness, lack of love, loneliness, he looked completely hollow. He closed his eyes again, I just stood and watched. His breathing got slower, the jewels went back to the light green color. I looked out the window; the waves were once again calm. I looked at him, he opened his eyes, they were emeralds again. I couldn't believe it, are those three things connected in some way. He sat there quietly, I could tell he was debating about something in his mind. Then he turned back to his piano, he started playing.

I knew the song right away . . . _Moonlight Sonata_. My breath was caught in my throat. I remember learning about Beethoven, he wrote that song for the most beautiful women he'd ever met. He was deeply in love with her, so he sat down and wrote it. It was quite romantic actually, so why is it that Percy is playing it to me? Oh Gods, why do boys have to be so hard to understand!

He closed his eyes again and played with so much passion, it felt like he was trying to speak to me through music. I sat down on his bed and closed my eyes; I imagined I was in a beach. I was looking out to the water, someone came to sit next to me, it was Percy. We gazed into each others eyes, he smiled, a real smile, his eyes were full of love and compassion. He leaned in and -

I opened my eyes quickly, and realized that Percy just finished his song. He turned around to look at me.

"I hope you finally understand." He whispered. He took off his crown .He got up to do one of his dramatic exits. But I stopped him. I pulled his back so he would look at me in the eyes.

He was taller than me, which was intimidating, which I sort of liked. It was like being scared at a person, but they also made you feel safe. It was exhilarating. He was still looking down on me. I dropped his arm, he was looking deep into my eyes. I started to breath with my mouth open, so did he. I could feel the heat between us begin to rise.

Then his eyes changed, he softened up, they weren't empty, they had something else . . . Love. His eyes went from my eyes to my lips, he licked his lips, then looked back at my eyes. I couldn't help but do the same, his lips looked soft, warm, light pink, it was very inviting. I don't know why we were staying like that, but I like what happened next. He lunged forward, lightly kissing me, I immediately kissed him back.

His hand that was on my cheek made its way to the back of my head. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss, the hand behind my head sort of pushed me into him more. It was incredible. I lost my hands in his hair, messing it up more. He pushed me to the wall, he pressed his body against mine. I gasped at the pleasure of him being pressed against me. His tongue quickly entered my mouth. He explored my mouth, our tongues fought for dominance. His kissed started to trail down to my neck. I moaned in response. I never thought Percy would be capable of doing something like this. His mouth found my ear, and he started biting my ear lobe. He finally came back to my mouth. His hands were up my shirt and exploring underneath my shirt. I took his shirt of already. And I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his hard abs against my body. One of his hands started to slowly go down my waste.

BOOOOOM! He stopped right away, I gasped. His eyes were full of lust but that quickly evaporated. He looked . . . scared. Which automatically made me scared. He started pacing around the room, mutter things like 'how could I let this happen?' and 'oh gods I'm dead' and other colorful words that shouldn't be said by a 14 year old. Then he looked at me.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth. I never meant to do something so foolish like that! Please forgive me! He started pacing again. I was confused. And what was that BOOM?

"Percy what are y –"

"PERCY!" A loud voice boomed. I shook the whole cabin. Percy looked even more petrified. He started shaking! Now I was terrified. Percy ran to the piano, picked up his crown and his shirt. He put them on and turned around again. His eyes were a very light shade of green. The jewels were almost white, and the sea was barley moving. But I saw another figure in the water. The whole water was not moving, while the water around the man was almost a tornado. He looked furious, he was Poseidon.

"I'm so sorry Annabeth." He said, still out of breath from out make-out session. He quickly walked over to me and kissed my cheek. My cheek felt like it was on fire. He ran out of the cabin and down to the beach. I followed him.

*PERCY POV*

I'm dead I'm dead I'M DEAD! OH GODS OH GODS OH GODS! Why did I act that way with Annabeth? I was like an animal. I totally took advantage of her. Tell me that touching her private areas are not invasions of space! I THOUGHT SO! Oh Gods! Please Hades, have mercy on my soul.

I made it to the beach to find one pissed off looking God. And trust me, I've seen a lot of pissed gods. Poseidon might have been the most PISSED ever. If looks could kill, I would have been on a one way ticket to Hades.

"Hello father." I said timidly. I awkwardly bowed, I was still standing on shore. My father was in the water, looking like he was going to wipe the whole population of Hawaii.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, WHY MUST YOU DISOBEY ME LIKE THIS?" Wow, mad.

"I'm so-"

"Don't tell you're sorry! What were you thinking?"

"I-"

"You weren't thinking Perseus!" Now we were getting a crowd. I saw Nico, Bianca, Thalia, Artemis, Grover, and Annabeth.

"You're a spoiled brat! Do you know that? Of course you don't! You don't know anything! I gave you everything! And you go to disobey me! Are you out of your mind? Did it ever occur to you that you were the most fortunate demi-god on earth? I never raised on of my children! And you can clearly see why! You are a disgrace! You just wasted my time!" Ok now I was PISSED!

APOV

Holy, how can a god talk that way to there own son? I felt like punching him, but I was paralyzed. I couldn't move, I was scared, for Percy. Every one looked the same as me. Artemis looked resentful, Nico was about to cry, Bianca was silently crying, Grover was shaking, Thalia looked shocked.

"You just wasted my time!" Poseidon yelled. I saw Percy's snap open. I could tell he was trying to keep calm but no any more. Artemis, Nico, and Bianca stepped back. Bianca was crying even more, and now she looked scared. I followed there example. Even Artemis didn't look calm, she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Please no," She whispered.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Percy growled. Poseidon look stunned. I guess Percy never yelled like that.

"You think by giving me fancy swords, gold, a palace, girls, stupid crowns, and other pointless shit would make me keep my mouth shut? Oh well I'm sorry! I had to find Zeus's lightning bolt, destroy the labyrinth, hold up the sky, and save your sorry ass! Even if I didn't want to! I regret ever killing that Titian that almost sent you to Tarturus! Now that I'm the next in line to save you again you don't think I should let Kronos destroy you! Well I would, but the thing that's keeping me is my honor, Artemis and Apollo, Nico and Bianca, Annabeth, and the mother you never let me meet! You mean nothing to me. NOTHING! You gave me my own sword because you knew I would have to save you again. I never met my mother because you took me from her! Do you think I would just forget about her easily?" He paused, the earth was shaking, the waves were crazy, the sky was responding to the ocean. Percy's fists were clenched tightly. The jewels on his crown here BLACK. As in PITCH BLACK. His eyes were . . . were almost black, if you squint really hard you see a faint glow of blue, but that didn't make it less scary as it is.

"Oh wait, maybe you're not the one thinking!" The Earth was shaking even more now. Now I remembered, Poseidon was storm bringer and Earth shaker too. Oh now we're screwed, big time.

"What kind of father are you? All you ever cared about was your reputation! You didn't care about me! If there wasn't a war coming, you would forget about me! You would leave me abandoned! Just like my mother! You don't deserve the title of 'Father'! I bet you Ares is a better father than you are! I try to make you proud of me. But I can't do it anymore! Annabeth helped me realize there's more to life than work. Did you know that know when I'm going to die?" Percy asked. Oh no, a demi-god should never know anything like that. I didn't think that this fight could get any worse. Even Clarisse looked terrified.

"I was planning on dyeing in the war. Maybe take the sword for you, but then I fell in love with Annabeth." I couldn't breath, he loved me? We just met. And for some reason, I couldn't help but feel all giddy. Thalia put an arm around me. I guess she will never feel the way I felt right now. She smiled at me to try to lighten the mood.

"She is the one thing keeping me alive. If I stay alive. Do you know how it feels like to never feel like someone loves you? That they would go through anything to save you? Well I don't, but I sure as Hades would do anything to save Annabeth. And do you know how bad it feels when you never even felt the warmth of your own blood? I never felt pain, physical pain. Emotional pain is something that I'm used too. I never felt my own blood but I did squeeze the life out of people. I was busting heads on walls when I was 10. My blood wasn't on my hands, others were. Demi-gods blood stained my hands, my memories. You can wash away blood, but you can't wash away memories. I don't regret what I did with Annabeth, but I do regret being born." And with that, Percy took off his crown and dropped it in the water, and then he did his famous dramatic exits.

The ocean went crazy, the water looked almost black, the sky was black, and there were cracks in the earth. Poseidon looked hurt, he quickly changed his expression.

"So, if that's what you want Percy, good-bye," Poseidon whispered. He then disappeared, I just stood there. To shocked to move.


	12. Butterflies and Hurricanes

_Hey people! Got more than 100 reviews! Thanx! And one of you said that the whole "betraying the heart" thing was corny, it's supposed to, and Poseidon told him not to betray his heart. REMEMBER? lol, if you don't get anything, just ask. And BTW I don't own Butterflies and Hurricanes by Muse. K, READ ON!_

*Annabeth POV*

After the whole fight, Percy has been distant. He was around physically, but not mentally. When we were in the arena, no one lasted more than five seconds when sparring with him. Percy and I are one of the few demi-gods who stay year round, so it's pretty quite now. Percy hasn't talked to anyone since the fight, even though it was nine months. Percy hasn't smiled, talked, or even looked at me since then. So I gave him some room, but I really couldn't take it anymore!

I grabbed my cap and charged out of my cabin. After meeting Percy I was used to observing his actions. And don't say I'm stalking; I am just merely collecting information by observing him from afar. So with the data I've been collecting the past few weeks, I can concur he's been having a bad time. Everyday he looks even more tired, his eyes don't shine like they used to. He barley eats, he trains too much. He spends most of his time in his cabin, I've seen him disappearing into the ocean every night around 3:00 a.m. He is truly suffering.

I looked through his window; he was in the corner, with headphones in his ears. He was hugged his knees to his chest, his head was buried between his arms. In a simpler vision, he looked like your typical emo kid. His bed was a mess, there was hundreds of piano music scattered around the floor. His piano stool was thrown on the ground, pretty far away from his piano. It was a heartbreaking scene. I opened his window and climbed in; I lost my grip and fell to the floor. Percy didn't even look up, I could hear how loud his music was. I quickly got up and closed the window.

I just stood there and looked at him, he really was a mess. His hair was sticking up from different angles, his cloths were wrinkly. He was destroyed. I know I would have been the same as him if I was put into a situation like this, Think about it, he isn't overreacting. Usually people get upset over who ate the last cookie, but he was called a mistake, from a god; from his father. He had to admit how unhappy he was, and relive all the things that made him feel that way. And in front of a goddess, his cousins, and a bunch of people he didn't know. He was a prince, and a prince can never lose his pride. But Percy was embarrassed and his pride was crushed. He didn't disserve any of that, any of this.

After about five minutes of staring at him, I got really tired of standing and sat down on his bed. Soon after that, Percy took his headphones out and threw his iPod on the bed. It just missed my head and crashed into the wall. It didn't break, but it fell threw a gap in between the bed and the wall. He didn't even bother to look at were he threw it, he just made his way to piano stool.

He picked it up, and slowly made his way to the piano. He sat down and picked up some sheets of music off the floor. He put it on his stand and got into playing position, well barley. He was slouching his head looking like it was being held up by will. The only thing that was in playing position was his hands. They were placed on his piano elegantly, ready to begin. Then he started playing. His hands were gliding over the keys, then he started singing:

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Change everything you are  
And everything you were  
Your number has been called

Fights and battles have begun  
Revenge will surely come  
Your hard times are ahead

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

At this part of the song, was a piano solo. He was playing with great passion, his muscles were tense then sofend then tensed up again.

Don't let yourself down  
And don't let yourself go  
Your last chance has arrived

Best, you've got to be the best  
You've got to change the world  
And use this chance to be heard  
Your time is now

Once he finished, he had a single tear dripping down his cheek. Then he put his elbows on the keys; which made sort of a crashing sound, and put his head in his hands and began to sob. I've never seen him like this before, so delicate, fragile, _broken. _My heart couldn't take this anymore, I ripped my hat off and spoke,

"Percy," He turned around, shocked to see me. But I thought he could always sense my presence, was he really that bad that he would let his guard down so easily?

"Annabeth, what are you doing here?" He choked, he was whipping his eyes and straitening his hair and cloths. He wouldn't look at me in the eyes; he just kept staring at the floor.

"Percy look at me, look at you! Why can't you let me help you? What have I done to be left out of your life?" Now I was about to start crying. But what Percy did next shocked me, he kissed me. Not like the last time that we kissed, it was really soft. It was like a light butterfly kiss, then he licked my bottom lip and pulled away. Percy left me wanting more, more than just a kiss. He looked at me, his eyes full of love, and want, and then he asked in a small voice,

"Do you love me?" I could barley think, I was too hungry for more; more Percy that is. Now it was my turn to surprise him. I grabbed his by the collar of his shirt and kissed him. It was a desperate kiss, one that would answer all of his questions. It was also a hungry kiss. I pressed him against the wall and depend the kiss. I broke the kiss for a split second to say,"Does that answer your question?" But I barley had time to finish my sentence because he was already licking my neck.

He growled in response, he pushed me down to the bed. His hands were all over me, but then he stopped. He looked me in the eyes, his eyes were lustful and shinning again, his breath came out short and his bare chest rose and fell quickly.

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want to take advantage of you," he adverted his eyes from me again. I felt like slapping him for leaving me in this stage of desperation. But instead said,

"What does it look like you idiot!" And with that, I had to most blissful night of my life.

_**OMG! Do you think I should make a lemon of this part in the story? If you do, just tell me. Cause I think it might be good. Lol! Thanx for reading, and if you say yes, than that scene will come soon.**_


	13. Lets Go

_OK, so many of you said yes to the LEMON, so I shall tell you when I'd put it up. And I can't get a beta so yeah, sorry. K READ ON!_

*Annabeth POV*

For reason, I woke up warm and happy. I slowly opened my eyes to see the most hansom guy's face right in front of me. I was in a daze and didn't know what I was doing, I found myself smiling at him. But then memories of the night before came flooding back, I looked down to find myself really exposed. I jumped a little bit and blushed. Percy's eyes fluttered open, he looked at me in confusion, then his eyes went wide and he also looked down. His face still held to expression of shock, then he looked at me. His eyes were intensely looking into mine, then he managed a crooked smile. It made me laugh at his childish action. But thing that made me even happier, was the fact that he was smiling, even his eyes reacted to it.

"Well good morning _love_!" Percy said this with a British accent, wow really random.

"Wow Percy, someone's giddy today!" I laughed. He just smiled back, his face softened and he got lost in my eyes. Soon I found myself getting lost in his eyes, we were getting closer and closer. Our skin as touch and we finally kissed, it was barley a kiss, because after a second Grover was at the door.

"Hey Percy have you seen Annabeth?" He yelled through the door. I guess Percy's guard was still down cause he jumped and sort of fell out of his bed. I had to suppress a chuckle and help him up.

"Yo Percy, you ok? What happened? I'm coming in!" Percy quickly passed me my cloths and shoved me under his bed.

He quickly grabbed his jeans and underwear; he hastily went under his covers. I could see through the gaps in the bed. Grover came in slowly.

*PPOV*

"Hey Percy, you ok? I haven't seen you in a while. Did you see Annabeth?"

"Umm, no why? Is she Oh Kay?" Alright Percy, you can play this cool, just slowly put on your pants underneath the covers, you can do this.

"Oh, well if you see her tell her to stop worrying so much. Did you know that she keeps thinking about something and she won't tell anyone what's wrong? It's sort of weird. It started right after you and your dad . . ." His voice faltered. He looked a little awkward, a lump formed in my throat so I coughed to hide it.

I haven't talked to my father since that day. I go to the ocean every night to talk to the mermaids and the dolphins to make sure everything is alright. But I do feel a little bit guilty of what I said. But I just couldn't take it anymore. "Oh Kay Grover, see ya around." I gave a sad smile but quickly changed it to my award winning fake smile. See, I can be an actor someday!

"See ya Perce, feel better soon. Oh, and I won't tell anyone K?" He winked at that part. "Bye Annabeth!" He yelled to my bed, or to the ground underneath my bed. And with that, he made an exit.

I heard Annabeth hit her head on the bottom of my bed. She looked flushed with embarrassment. I guess she didn't think Grover would know she was here. I thought it was funny. She stood up in her jeans and bra. She really did look stunning.

I stood up to meet her gaze. I was also wearing my jeans. I took her face into me hand and stepped closer until our foreheads were touching. I leaned in to close the gap in-between us. I gave her a light kiss and stepped back to put on my shirt.

Annabeth also put her shirt on and started to look around my cabin. She had her thinking face on, sorry to get all kindergarten on ya but it's true. She was scoping out everything, and then she started cleaning. CLEANING! My beautiful mess that I _loved_! As a prince (or when I was) I couldn't be messy, know she was getting rid of my filth? Who does she think she is?  
"Umm Annabeth, what do you think you're doing? You do know this is _my_ cabin right?" I exaggerated on the word _my_ so she would get the idea.

"Of course I know seaweed brain, I wasn't born yesterday," she sighed drastically. Wait SEAWEED BRAIN? Oh so that's how she wants to play, bring it.

"Of course you didn't, don't you remember what you were _doing_ yesterday? Wise Girl?" As you can see, I like to emphasize on words that may have a hidden message, and or for the fun of it. And believe me, _it _was fun.

"Perseus! I am appalled by your immatureness! I thought you were the all mighty prince! The Prince Of the - "

I shut her up by kissing her, she sighed in my mouth. Slowly, she put her arms around my neck while I slowly rapped mine around her waist.

"Percy," she mumbled against my lips. All I could say was "MMM?" like a moron. She pulled away (and for my taste; way too soon) from the kiss and looked me in the eyes and said to go get some breakfast. She ended up kicking me (and I literally mean kicking me) out of my cabin.

Once I got my food, I made my way to the fire to offer my food to the gods. Or should I say, one of the gods and three goddesses. I scrapped more than half of my food for those gods. (I wasn't that hungry after the night I had, I was still a little tired. You know, didn't get much _sleep_ and all . . .)

"Thank you Apollo, Lady Artemis, Aphrodite, and _Athena." _I whispered. "And please Athena, don't be mad about me and Annabeth. Especially about our recent activities." I added quickly, to make sure no one heard.

I just sat at my table and looked over to the Athena table. Barley anyone was there, but I did see Malcolm; he was looking suspiciously at me. Weird. I still didn't see Annabeth around; I guess she wasn't hungry either.

Finally (after getting stalked by Annabeth's half brother) I went to my cabin. When I opened the door I almost died. It . . . was . . . clean . . . very . . . very . . . clean. I looked at my bed and found Annabeth stretched out on it. Her head was nicely settled on my extremely fluffy pillow, her sneakers were next to her on the ground. Her perfectly toned legs were lying on my bed, one leg lied strait, while the other was bent and made a little pyramid shape. In her hands, she had none other than my iPod.

"Well, hello there Annabeth Chase. Is there anything that interests you on my musical device?" I asked, using my best impersonation of an Englishman. Oh, another fact, love England! Went there, thought it was awesome, awesome accent, but don't tell anyone about that ok? Not something that I would like to put on my résumé. But yeah, I don't know why, I actually wish that I had an English accent. Well I guess everybody has an embossing secret that know one should know.

Annabeth looked up from the iPod, she looked a little shocked. After she realized it was me, a smile grew on her lips, but then she looked back down at my iPod.

"So, Muse, The Academy is…, OneRepublic, Linkin Park, and Beethoven? Wow Perseus, hard core" She said with an exaggerated tone. What can I say; I like bands (and or conductors) that have powerful messages, or catchy tunes.

"Is there a problem with that Wise Girl? Who would you have? Hannah Montana? Maybe even Selena Gomez or GASP Zac Effron?" I did my best interpretation of a stunned teenager, which I thought was pretty funny. But I earned a glare from Annabeth, but slowly she ended up cracking up.

"Ha-ha Percy, you really are a Seaweed Brain! For your information, we have the same taste, except your more emo and I'm not." She smirked at that. Then she had her 'thinking face' on again. Uh Oh.

*APOV*

I had to do something about Percy's messy room. I got rid of Percy and started my adventure; this was going to be a challenge. Halfway through my '_adventure' _I found his iPod again. I put on the headphones on and started listing to his music. He had pretty good music. By this time, I was pretty much done, and if I do say so myself; I did a great job. But then something caught my eye, it was a bleach white pearl necklace. Why would a prince have a _pearl necklace_?

I picked it up and put it in my pocket and went to his bed. I just kept looking through his music and found songs like Butterflies and Hurricanes Supper massive Black Hole, Emergency, We've Got a Big Mess On Our Hands, About A Girl, ect. Pretty good music, but some were pretty emo. Is this the things he found comfort in? I understand Muse but some were just unhealthy.

Then Percy came in, we talked a little bit, but the necklace was still in my head.

"Hey Percy, I have a question," I said, still thinking.

"What's wrong Annabeth?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Umm, what's the deal with the pearl necklace?" I didn't know why I was obsessed with the necklace, I mean why would I right? He couldn't have bought it for another girl right? But right now, he looked confused, so I took out the necklace. Realization went flooding into his eyes, his lips made an 'O' shape like he was mouthing the word 'OHH'.

"That's like umm . . . a special gift for someone," he whispered, not meeting my eyes.

"Who?" I wasn't mad or jealous; I just wanted to know what it was for.

"Someone I'll never meet," I barley heard him; he looked at the floor with a sad expression.

"It's for my . . . mom. I will never see her, I add another pearl to it every mothers day that I spent alone. So there are four-teen, and soon there will be another to add to the collection. "He explained slowly, he added a lot of pauses in between words, "I even have a weird dream, and that when I meet her, I'd add a diamond in the middle signaling that I've met her. Then she would always wear it, and never forget me," He chuckled, but his eyes got misty. He cleared his throat and turned around.

"Oh Percy, you will find her. You know she could never forget you. She still loved you, and you should know that. We'll find her, I promise." I really did mean it.

"You will?" I nodded. "Thank you Annabeth, but when will I meet her? It has been almost fifteen years, I bet she's moved on, has a family, forgot about me. Why would she still love me if she never even saw me for more than an hour? My father took me right away, she didn't even hold me." I could hear his voice shaking and cracking. I took his hand, he turned to face me, but he didn't look me in the eyes. I brought my hand up and touched his chin; tilting it upward to meet my eyes. One single tear drew a mark on his flawless cheek.

"We'll go find her, now go get your stuff. We're leaving." I declared, his face changed from sad and depressed, to shock, then confused.

"But what about Chiron? He won't let us go anywhere." Goodness, I'm usually the one saying these things!

"Percy snap out of it! We're not going to tell him. All we need to do is find transportation and find out where she lives! Come on Perce, it's now or never."

"I know where she lives, and I have blackjack; he was a present from my . . . father . . . a while ago." When he mentioned his father, he sort of got this glassy look in his eyes. It sort of gave me the creeps, how can he still be mad at his own father? So I cleared my throat and raised my right arm and mad a battle cry.

"Almighty then, let's move out!"


	14. I am

_Hello readers. I will make the Lemon but after the end of this story. It will be made like a one shot but still is used as the same scene from my story. K? Because some people didn't understand what I was trying to say before so yeah, READ ON!_

*PERCY POV*

Alright, so here's the plan; we get on my flying horse, fly out of here, and go find my mom. Sounds pretty full proof right? The reason why I know were my mom lives is because I have dreams of her. I can never really see her face well in those dreams, but I can make out some things. Like her warm eyes, her wonderful smile, her dark hair. I know she lives in New York because once my dream led me there, not really led me there but showed me the address to her house. Like I was standing in font of the apartment, I knew exactly where to find her. I felt like I've lived there before, maybe in another life. But really, I just care about finding her right now.

Annabeth went back to her cabin to get some stuff. I packed some cloths; like extra shirts, pants, boxers; you never know what you'll need on a trip. I made my way to the stables to find Blackjack, my Pegasus.

_Hey boss, how are ya? Did ya get me some more sugar cubes?_

"Really Blackjack, don't call me boss, you know I hate titles." I whispered back to him. I could just talk to him in my mind, but I only did that when someone else is around. You know how some people can get freaked out when you start talking to a random horse; yeah, it ain't pretty.

_Sorry boss, so how bout them sugar cubes? You know I can't live without em'!_

I fished around my pocket and took out some sugar, and don't ask why I have sugar in my pocket. Having a horse who always reminds you to bring him sugar can grow on you ya know!

"Fine, seriously one of these days you would have eaten so much junk that you will look like a flying pig not a horse and that's going to be the day that I won't be able to stop laughing!" I whispered, completely out of breath after my mini lecture that didn't have a pause.

"Percy, are you OK? Why are you yelling to that poor horse?" See I told you they would think I'm crazy or something!

"Sorry Annabeth, this is Blackjack. Blackjack this is Annabeth.

_Oh so she's the Annabeth I've heard so much about! Well, tell her it's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful. Oh, and hey boss, you sure know how to pick em'!_

"What?" I yelled, forgetting the whole, 'looking like a crazy loon'.

"What did I do?" Annabeth asked, looking completely baffled. Then her expression changed, she looked from me to Blackjack. She looked like she was thinking about something; like she was trying to figure out the answer to some impossible math question. Then her face changed again, she mouthed the word 'Oh' and smiled.

"You can speak to Blackjack with your mind right? Because of your father creating the horse, now I remember." She had a triumphant look in her eye, like she just figured out another strategy to beat me.

_Wow, and she's smart too. Nice going boss!_

_**Alright Blackjack! Wait, when did you hear about her? And what did you hear?**_

_Oh nothing, just that you two love each other and spent the night together. I heard that satyr IM your cousin Prince Nico about it. Oh, and some other Aphrodite children were giggling about it._

Oh Grover is going to die, right after Sir Nico . . .

"Percy, are you okay? You've been staring at that wall for a while know, and are you . . . blushing?" She looked amused. I got a quick idea; I grabbed her waste, spun her around once, and pressed her body against mine. The look on her face was priceless! She looked stunned by the sudden spin, but then her cheeks flushed. Ha! Everything's going according to plan.

Then I kissed her, lightly at first, but then I tilted my head slightly to deepen the kiss. Then I pressed my body against hers a little bit harder. But I never thought of Annabeth fighting back, she kissed me with a little more force and pushed back harder and knocked me to the ground. She landed on top of me, our lips never separating. But once I landed, all the air in my lungs left with a great WHOOSH and I gasped for air. She took this as an opportunity to turn this little innocent kiss, into a full blown French make out. My hand that was on her back started to get lower and lower, so did her hand. But all of a sudden she stopped, and got up. Her face flushed and bright red, she had on a grin.

"That's all you're getting tonight . . . Prince," she smirked and walked away, she picked up her bag and slung it on her shoulder. I couldn't help thinking that she looked sexy.

_Ahem, Prince? You still know that I'm here right?_

_**Uh huh, whatever Blackjack, just don't tell Poseidon OK? **_

_Sure boss, I won't tell your father._

I winced at the sound of that word, _father._ I was still mad at him for embarrassing me and for resenting my presence. It's his fault I'm the way I am. I am to powerful, to smart in battle, to skilled for my level, almost invincible, I have invisible scars; emotional scars that can never be healed. But most of all, I am motherless. Almost like a bastard child, I had unwed parents; so I guess I could eventually be one, or maybe I am, I don't know but I don't want to find out.

"Alright let's go," I announced, getting up off the hay covered floor.

"Are you alright Percy? Hey I didn't make you mad or anything-"

"No Annabeth, it's not you, I'm fine. Let's just not talk about it alright?" I asked with a sigh. She looked a little sad then sympathetic. Ugh! That's all anyone gives me, sympathy! I always get it! How many times have I freaked out about it? We'll a lot! Can't people tell that I don't need sympathy? Like that really helps a person! Even ask that guy from that band QUEEN, he even said, and I quote, 'I need no sympathy' from Bohemian Rhapsody! Never mind, let's not get into this subject right now.

I got on Blackjack with my bag slung across my back, ready for anything. Annabeth looked up to me; we had a moment that past between us. It was like we were exchanging thoughts. All of the anger I had toward her and the world, just seemed to evaporate. I gave her my hand and she took it. She climbed behind me and took my book bag off of my shoulders. I didn't understand why at first, but then she placed it behind her and scooted closer to me. I still had my head turned to her; she gave me a smile and put her arms around my waist. She leaned in and gave me a kiss, not like the heated one from before. But a sweet kiss, we broke apart and she laid her head on my shoulder. I gave Blackjack a signal to fly,

_Nice going boss, but I must say so myself get a room!_

_**Too late for that Blackjack.**_


End file.
